


Moths

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Category: the legend of zelda ocarina of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Summary: Sheik muses in the dark.





	Moths

**Author's Note:**

> Uh here’s my first real drabble. Hope you enjoy.

Sheik watched the moths flutter around the candle. Like humanity to something beautiful. Subjects to queens. How he too longed to be so near that which was forbidden. Unlike the moths however, he knew the consequences. 

Quickly and unblinking he threw a needle and pinned the winged insect to the wall. It writhed in pain.The others scattered as he suspected they would. Fear was a powerful motivator.

As the moth suffered like he did he smothered the light. Leaning back in his chair he mused; it was easy to ignore the forbidden things when one remained cloaked in shadows.


End file.
